


Tsuki no Kage

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Day #7, Español | Spanish, Free day, Kageyama is a pro volleyball player, M/M, Time - Freeform, TsukiKageWeek2016, Tsukishima is an magazine editor, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016, and idk what is this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama está de acuerdo en que es agradable pasar el tiempo con Tsukishima, todo mientras siente que va a explotar.





	

La lluvia continúa cayendo, y de acuerdo con el Centro Meteorológico, la tormenta seguirá por un par de días más.

El frío es tolerable, aunque debe usar un grueso suéter aun dentro de su departamento para no sentir que se congela, y Kageyama se burla de que hasta para dormir usé calcetines.

—De hecho, es recomendable usarlos para dormir —responde Tsukishima a las burlas del contrario—, mejoran la circulación y facilitan el sueño.

Kageyama hace como que le cree, pero las burlas continúan.

—Deberías mejor de cargar con una manta, se vería menos raro que verte con el pijama, un viejo suéter y esos horribles calcetines.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuki no Kage -** **月の影**

**.**

**.**

Ninguno sabe cómo es que empezaron a salir realmente, pues para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya tenían una vida juntos y sus discusiones habían alcanzado otro nivel que los hace sentir extrañamente tranquilos y como si llevaran toda la vida discutiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—Es más fácil estar así a cargar con una manta a todos lados —reclama Kei, con una de sus manos carga la portátil hasta la sala de estar y con cuidado acomoda la misma sin mover (demasiado) las cosas que tiene Tobio sobre la mesa.

—Como sea… —murmura el azabache desde la cocina—. ¿Cocoa caliente?

Kei se voltea casi en automático al escuchar las palabras mágicas (después de _Tarta de fresa,_ por supuesto) para asentir de forma un tanto exagerada que sus gafas resbalan rápidamente por su tabique.

—Sabía que ibas a aceptar —Kageyama sonríe, y con cuidado de no quemarse carga dos tazas humeantes que despiden un agradable olor a cocoa recién preparada.

La mirada de Kei se ilumina al ver su taza favorita (esa que tiene una absurda figura de dinosaurio y por la que tuvo que guardar parte de su salario de un mes completo para comprarla), Tobio se sienta casi a un lado de él, cuidando que las tazas queden lo suficientemente alejadas de la portátil del rubio por si ocurre un accidente, no quiere tener que ahorrar durante casi tres meses para reponer la computadora de Tsukishima…de nuevo.

—¿Todavía tienes mucho trabajo? —cuestiona el azabache, Kei le observa, su adorada taza entre sus manos y restos de cocoa sobre sus labios lo hacen ver bastante adorable.

Tsukishima lame los restos de la bebida de manera inconsciente, haciendo notorio su amor por la cocoa caliente y su forma ligeramente infantil de actuar.

—Solo debo hacer las correcciones de dos artículos más antes de publicarlos —responde el rubio sin mucho interés; Kei le da otro sorbo a su taza antes de dejarla lo más cerca posible (pero a una distancia considerable para alejar su computadora por cualquier cosa) —. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —responde Kageyama con simpleza—, es solo que necesitas descansar… —el azabache guarda silencio durante un par de segundos para tomar su taza (la suya simula ser un jersey de la Selección Japonesa de Voleibol, curiosamente tiene su dorsal -el número 22-) para dar un largo sorbo al contenido de la misma, y sentir como el agradable calor de la cocoa se expande por su cuerpo—… tienes las ojeras muy marcadas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Kei agita su diestra para restarle importancia al asunto, no va a morir por terminar de hacer las correcciones necesarias de los artículos que tardaron más de lo esperado en llegar a sus manos—. Pero es la semana de plazos finales, y hay idiotas que no saben agendar bien sus tiempos para mandar los archivos antes.

Kageyama asiente, no entiende muy bien de qué habla el rubio, pero cree entender lo difícil que es hacer su trabajo a marchas forzadas y desvelarse casi tres días seguidos para sacar a flote sus proyectos antes de la fecha límite.

—No deberías de excederte tanto —aconseja Tobio.

Tsukishima le mira con el ceño fruncido y como si quiera matarlo en ese momento por decir la cosa más estúpida que puede en ese momento.

—Debo mandar estos archivos hoy, y el clima no ayuda…

.

El incesante sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas y los vagos _clics_ que se escuchan de vez en cuando han provocado que Kageyama casi se quede dormido sobre el sofá; Kei lleva casi tres tazas de cocoa, y, aun así, el frío en su cuerpo parece no darle tregua.

—Dios… —murmura el rubio con frustración; intenta mover sus manos (sobre todo la derecha que es la que más congelada siente) y no puede hacerlo de la manera habitual por culpa del frío que le ha entumido los dedos y el dolor que esto le produce.

Kei observa el avance que lleva, poco más de la mitad del primer archivo y todavía debe pasar al segundo, aunque en la revisión rápida que le dio hace un par de días, sabe que no es tanto y que no necesitará ni tres horas para que el formato siga los lineamientos.

Tsukishima toma de nuevo su taza y la mantiene durante unos segundos entre ambas manos, esperando que el calor de la cocoa le ayude a recuperar un poco la movilidad que necesita para terminar su trabajo y poder ir a descansar.

—Kageyama… —murmura el rubio después de un rato picando la mejilla del contrario con uno de sus dedos—. Kageyama —vuelve a llamar sin éxito, el azabache tiene el sueño muy pesado y eso le desespera—. Tobio… —pronuncia está vez con ligera molestia, necesita quitar a su estorbo de ahí para acomodarse con mayor libertad (y Kageyama necesita ir a dormir a la cama o podría resfriarse, o torcerse por estar prácticamente doblado y en una mala postura). —Tobio.

El azabache despierta después de haber sido llamado otras diez veces más, Tsukishima tiene el ceño fruncido y se le nota molesto (además de que tiene los ojos irritados por la cantidad de horas que ha pasado frente al computador haciendo su trabajo para terminar lo más pronto posible).

—¿Qué… —Kageyama bosteza largamente y talla uno de sus ojos para quitarse un poco de pereza—…pasó…?

—Ve a dormir a la cama, te vas a resfriar aquí.

Afortunadamente el menor es del tipo de personas a los que el sueño se les va demasiado rápido, porque cuando Tsukishima le ordena que vaya mejor al dormitorio se queja como un niño pequeño y se abraza al cuerpo del más alto.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces.

.

El sonido de las teclas no se detiene, tampoco el de los _clics_ cada cierto tiempo; Tsukishima se remueve de manera violenta de vez en cuando por la incomodidad y el dolor en su espalda por la mala postura, Kageyama se queja por esto, pero no le deja libre por más que Kei le pida que deje de hacer eso y mejor vaya a dormir a la habitación.

—No quiero dejarte solo —dice Kageyama ante las quejas—. Vas a morir congelado si lo hago.

Decir que eso no lo pone nervioso sería mentir, se siente nervioso y la sangre no tarda en arremolinarse en sus pómulos de manera notoria haciendo arder su rostro.

—Eres un idiota —se queja Kei, pero deja de correr a Kageyama (porque a fin de cuentas no le molesta tener un calentador de ese tamaño afianzado a su cuerpo).

—Pero así me quieres.

—Para mi desgracia, sí.

.

Las horas pasan, los ojos de Tsukishima empiezan a cerrarse casi solos y su cuerpo se sigue moviendo de manera automática.

Sus manos siguen estando frías, pero al menos puede moverlas sin sentir que sus dedos caerán en cualquier momento por lo congelados que están; y, aunque sigue estando en una mala postura, ha dejado que Kageyama se quede abrazándolo porque así siente menos frío.

Kei bosteza, está a muy poco de terminar sabe que en cuanto le dé _Guardar_ al archivo para poder enviar el mismo será libre y podrá comer algo (siente su estómago vacío, pero quiere terminar primero con sus pendientes).

Quince minutos son necesarios para dar el último clic y enviar el archivo a sus jefes.

Tsukishima podría alzar los brazos en señal de victoria si no fuera tan serio (y no tuviera un par de brazos sobre su cuerpo), pero le basta con apagar su portátil y cerrar la misma.

—Kageyama —llama al azabache, supone que está dormido (y no quiere repetir la escena de hace unas horas).

—Hmm… —responde el menor con su cara enterrada en el cuerpo del más alto; Kei se siente un poco más tranquilo de que Tobio no haya estado durmiendo.

—Ya terminé —dice Kei.

Kageyama alza su cabeza para observar al rubio, sus azules ojos brillan como si le hubieran dicho que ha ganado un importante partido.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta el azabache.

Tsukishima asiente de manera leve, y pocos instantes después, Tobio le suelta para tomar las tazas vacías y dirigirse a la cocina para calentar la comida que tuvo la decencia de preparar el día anterior.

El suave aroma a arroz, verduras hervidas y pollo llegan a las fosas de Kei que siente como su estómago ruge de manera cada vez más insistente en busca de alimento.

.

Cerca de veinte minutos son necesarios para que la comida esté lista y servida en platos; Kageyama (como de costumbre) parece tener una montaña de comida en su plato, Kei solo tiene lo realmente necesario para su cuerpo.

—¿Sigues sintiendo frío? —cuestiona Kageyama con la boca llena, Kei simplemente suspira porque el azabache no ha perdido esa costumbre de no comer grandes bocados si va a sostener una conversación con alguien más, apenas si se le entiende lo que dice.

—Algo, al menos mis manos ya no se sienten tan congeladas —responde Tsukishima antes de tomar un bocado pequeño y llevarlo hasta su boca—, no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pies.

Kageyama asiente, él también sabe lo horrible que es la sensación de tener los pies fríos (sobre todo las plantas de los mismos) y que caminar sea un martirio por el ardor.

.

.

El tiempo pasa. Afuera ha empezado a oscurecer y, con ello, la temperatura ha bajado más; Kei se abraza a si mismo tratando de mantener el calor, y aunque no tiene mucho éxito, al menos la sensación de frío colándose por su piel es un poco más tolerable.

Kageyama le abraza y con cuidado acomoda las mantas sobre los dos, cree que con eso será más fácil que el rubio deje de temblar como un pequeño perro mojado.

—Siempre me preguntado… —murmura Tobio—, ¿por qué hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo?

—Eres más tolerable de lo que esperaba —responde Kei con sinceridad y tratando de voltear su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Kageyama—, y me gustan tus ojos.

Tobio se sonroja de manera violenta, y Tsukishima suelta una pequeña risa que dura apenas segundos por esa reacción tan tierna y adorable del contrario. Las frías manos de Kei se posan sobre las mejillas de Kageyama, y la diferencia térmica se siente algo incómoda (pero no molesta como se podría pensar), y con cuidado acerca la cabeza del azabache para chocar sus frentes.

—Digamos que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y ya.

Kageyama siente que va a explotar en ese momento mientras observa el delicado rostro de Kei sin sus gafas (cree que se ve mucho más apuesto de lo que es sin ellas) y se pierde entre los ojos color miel del rubio; pero está de acuerdo en que es agradable pasar el tiempo con Tsukishima Kei, aunque sus discusiones carezcan de sentido la mayoría de las veces.


End file.
